Happy Birthday
by ThisHendersonChick14
Summary: This little oneshot is for the amazing CorsomeeCorey. It's his birthday today, so this is my present to him! Carlos surprises his boyfriend for his birthday.


**So, this amazing guy's birthday is on the 20****th**** and I promised him I was going to give him two oneshots as his presents from me. Who is this ridiculously talented author and sweetest guy ever? It's **_CorsomeeCorey. _**I hope you enjoy this, Corey! Happy Birthday!**

_**No POV:**_

The alarm clock went off at a very early time, at least for Corey, at 7 am. He dragged one of his arms out of the light blue comforter and blindly searched for the snooze button on the clock. After so many failed attempts, he decided to just lean down and pull the cord of the alarm clock out of its socket. He sighed in happiness at the silence that now covered the room. Then, a thought occurred in his head.

'_Why is it so quiet? Carlos should be snoring up a storm right now,' _

He slowly opened his eyes because of the sunlight that was pouring through the thin curtains. His eyebrows furrowed together in confusion as he saw the other side of bed empty, except for a note that lied on Carlos' pillow. He slowly sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He picked the note up from the white pillow.

'_Good morning, baby. I'm sorry I'm not there to give you your birthday kiss, but I'll make up for it later. This year, you're going to have more than one present, specifically four presents, BUT, to get those presents you must take part in a little scavenger hunt I set up. Each one of our friends will be holding a clue, except for the first one. To find your first clue, head downstairs and enjoy your breakfast. See you soon, babe!_

_Love,_

_Carlos'_

The birthday boy smiled and quickly got out of bed. He ran down the stairs in Carlos' sweats and oversized t-shirt. He walked into the kitchen and found a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon, and sausage with jelly on the side. As he looked over the table, his smile slightly faltered when he saw the carton of eggs lying on the table. He rolled his eyes at Carlos' forgetfulness. He ran over to the table and picked up the gray carton of eggs.

He opened the stainless steel refrigerator and placed the eggs back on the top shelf. As he was placing the eggs on the shelf, something caught his eye. He picked up the orange juice and closed the fridge. He carefully tore off the envelope that was taped to the side of the carton. Corey placed the orange juice on the table and opened the envelope. He took the card out and opened it.

'_Is there such thing as love at first sight? That's what I used to ask until I laid eyes on you. How is it possible to feel so much for a stranger? Love has no limits, no color, and no time. That's when I realized I had fallen in love…Love at first sight._

_The very first time I saw you, Corey, I knew it was love at first sight. That's where your next clue is; the place we met. Now, hurry up and finish your breakfast, so you can meet Logan for your next clue!_

_Love,_

_Carlos'_

His smile reached from ear to ear as he reread the poem. The clue was easy; 'Under the Stars' café. That's where he and Carlos first met. The day was almost a year and a half ago, but he remembers it like it was yesterday.

_**Flashback**_

"_I hear this place has the best lattes __**EVER**__!" Shay said as her and Corey walked in Under the Stars café._

"_Now, Shay, are you really talking about the lattes, or about the guys?" He asked her. She blushed as they walked up to the counter._

"_Corey, I'm not that boy crazy," He raised his eyebrow at her as she looked up at the screen above the cashier. "…Okay, maybe I __**am**__ a bit boy crazy,"_

"_A bit?"_

"_Hey, I admitted to being boy crazy. Don't push it," She joked._

_Corey rolled his eyes as they stepped up to the cashier. They ordered their lattes and walked towards an empty booth. Shay slid in on one side and Corey sat across from her._

"_Looks like someone has a crush," She said as she took a sip from her cup._

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm talking about that guy that's been staring at you since we walked in. He's sitting at the table right behind you- Don't look!" She told him._

"_How am I supposed to know what he looks like if I can't look back?"_

"_He looks like he's Spanish; his name is Carlos-,"_

"_Wait, how do you know his name?" He asked her._

"_It's written on his hat, so I'm guessing that's his name. Plus, he looks like a Carlos," She described. He rolled his eyes and motioned for her to keep describing him. "Um, tan skin, bright smile, brown eyes, he looks like he's pretty built, but short. Then again, I can't really tell because he's sitting down and he has a cute mole below his lower lip,"_

"_On the right or left side?"_

"_On the left side. Does it matter?" Shay asked._

"_Yes. I'm trying to create a picture of him in my mind since you won't let me see him," He replied._

"_Well, you can see him now,"_

"_I can turn around?" He asked._

"_You don't have to. Here he comes,"_

"_What-," He started to say, but was interrupted with a hand on his shoulder. He turned his head from his friend and saw a well-built man standing next to him. Since he was sitting down, Corey had to look up to talk to him. "Yes?"_

"_Um, Hi," His voice was smooth and little deep. The light that was shining through the window by the booth made his dark brown eyes look lighter than normal._

"_Hi. Can we help you?" Corey asked the stranger._

"_Uh, well, I actually wanted to talk to you. I'm Carlos," _

"_I'm Corey and this is my friend Shay," He pointed to the black haired girl sitting across from him. Instead of looking at the girl, Carlos kept his eyes on the male sitting in front of him._

"_Ow!" Carlos' hand flew to the right side of his neck as he bent down and picked up the small notepad that was chucked at him._

"_Are you okay?" Corey asked him. He nodded his head and turned to Shay._

"_Um, you see my friend over there?" He pointed to the brunette boy that was sitting at the table he got up from. "His name is Logan and since you've came in, he can't stop talking about and staring at you,"_

"_Like you've been staring at him?" She smirked as she pointed at Corey. She laughed as Carlos blushed and looked down at his shoes._

"_You've noticed?"_

"_Well, it wasn't that hard to see. You weren't being very secretive,"_

"_Shay!" Corey scolded, "Stop! You're embarrassing him,"_

_She laughed as she slid out of the booth, "Relax. I'm just kidding, Carlos. I'm gonna leave you guys to talk. I'll be over there with Logan. That's his name right?" Carlos nodded his head. She looked at Logan and blushed when he winked at her. "I'll be back. Call me if you need me," She grabbed her bag and walked over to the table. Carlos slid in where Shay was previously sitting._

"_I'm sorry about her. She can be a handful sometimes," Corey blushed as he apologized._

"_It's okay. Logan's like that, too,"_

"_I guess they'll make the perfect couple then,"_

"_What about us?"_

"_Listen, you seem like a nice guy, but I don't know you that well," _

"_How about I take you out on a date, so we can get to know each other?" Carlos looked up at the boy sitting in front of him, waiting for an answer to his question._

"_Um- Ow!" His right hand rubbed his left arm as he looked down at the notepad that was threw at him. He looked down at it and blushed._

"_Are you okay?" Carlos asked as he got out of his side of the booth. He kneeled down next to Corey and looked at Corey's arm._

"_Yea, I'm fine," Carlos picked up the small notepad that was thrown at Corey._

"'_Say yes!'" He read out loud. He looked over at the table he was sitting at before. He smiled when he saw Logan and Shay staring at them with their thumbs up. He turned back to Corey._

"_What do you say, Corey? Will you go out with me?" Corey laughed and nodded his head._

"_I'd love to go out with you, Carlos,"_

_**Flashback**_

He quickly finished his breakfast and ran upstairs to get dressed. After his shower, he changed into Carlos' favorite outfit of his; a white V-neck, a blue cardigan, black jeans, and white Vans. He hurried back downstairs to grab his keys. Before he left the house, he ran back to the kitchen to grab the clue Carlos left for him. He got in his car and drove to Under the Stars café. He smiled as memories of him and Carlos came flooding to his mind. He got out of the car and ran into the café. His eyes searched all over the café for Logan.

"Corey!" He turned his head to where he heard the voice come from. He smiled when he saw Logan walk toward him.

"Happy birthday, Corey," Logan said as he hugged the birthday boy.

"Thanks, Logan," They pulled away and Logan handed him a black box with 'Kay Jewelers' written on top.

"This is from Carlos," Corey opened the jewelry box and smiled when he saw the present. He laid the box on the table closest to them and pulled the necklace out.

"It's amazing! Carlos picked this out himself?" He asked the brunette as he put on the necklace. His smile grew as he saw the heart shaped charm lying on his chest.

"Well, he had a little help from me, but it was his idea to get you a necklace," Aside from the silver necklace, something else caught his eye. A card lied on the inside of the lid. He slid the card out and examined it.

"Is this my next clue?" He asked Logan. The taller of the two smiled and nodded his head.

'_First kisses are heavenly, first love is irreplaceable, and first dates are awkward._

_Corey, our first date was definitely not awkward. In fact, it was perfect. It was the best first date in the history of first dates. That is where your next clue is; the location of our first date. Hurry up and meet James for your next clue! The faster you go, the sooner you get the best gift of the night!_

_Love,_

_Carlos'_

"Sprinkles Ice Cream Shop," He whispered to himself. He turned from the envelope to Logan.

"Thanks, Logan. I've got to get going, but I'll talk to you later," Corey hugged Logan once more before picking up the jewelry box and leaving the café. He got in his car and placed the jewelry box on the passenger's seat. On his way to the next location, he couldn't help but let the memory of his and Carlos' first date.

_**Flashback**_

"_So, how do I look?"_

"_You look fine, Corey! Stop pacing before you make a hole in your floor!" Shay stood up from the couch and walked toward Corey. She stopped his pacing as she placed her hands on his shoulders and looked him in his eyes, "Corey, everything's gonna be fine. I'm sure of it,"_

"_But, how? How can you be so sure? What if he's not the guy I thought he would be?"_

"_Trust me. Carlos is a good guy. I wouldn't have let him talk to you at the café if I didn't think he was a good guy. You're date is going to be perfect!" She assured him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath._

"_Thanks, Shay. I guess there's really no need for me to be nervous," He thanked her. She took her hands from his shoulders._

"_Don't worry about it. Everyone's nervous on their first date. It's just a natural reaction," They both turned their heads to the door when they heard the doorbell ring. Shay walked to the door and stood on her tippy toes as she looked out the door hole. She came back down and turned around to Corey._

"_That's him,"_

"_He's here?" Corey looked down at his cell phone. "He's ten minutes early!" She gave him a confused expression._

"_So? It's better than being ten minutes late!" She turned around and opened the door. She smiled brightly and waved._

"_Hi, Carlos,"_

"_Hey, Shay, Is Corey ready? I know I'm a little early…"_

"_That's okay! I'm ready," Corey said as he stepped next to Shay. Carlos smiled and held out his hand for Corey to take._

"_Let's go then!" Corey took his hand and stepped out of the house. His cheeks blushed when he heard Shay yell,_

"_Don't keep him out too late, Carlos! His bed time is 11!" Carlos looked back and waved. He walked his date to his car and opened the passenger door. Corey smiled and slid in. After shutting the door, he ran over to the driver's side and got in. Both boys strapped their seatbelts. Corey looked out the window and smiled at Shay who was giving him a thumbs up through the front window of the house. He turned to the taller boy as he pulled away from the curb._

"_I'm sorry about, Shay. Like I said before, she can be a handful sometimes," The driver laughed and shrugged._

"_It's okay. I'm used to it. My best friend is crazy, too," He admitted._

"_From the stories you told me, he sounds more like a daredevil," Corey smiled in victory when he made the Latino laugh. "So, where are we going?"_

"_A little ice cream shop called Sprinkles. One of my friend's parents owns it. The sundaes are amazing! I'm sure you'll like it,"_

_A couple of minutes later, Carlos pulled up to a pink painted building with 'Sprinkles Ice Cream Shop' painted on a sign above the door. Carlos got out of the driver side and ran over to the passenger's door. Before Corey could, Carlos stuck out his hand for him to grab. Corey held onto his date's hand as he helped him out of the car. Carlos closed the door and held onto Corey's hand as they walked into the ice cream shop. A little bell above the door rang; signaling that someone came in. A tall brunette boy with hazel eyes turned around from the counter and smiled when he saw his friend come in._

"_Hey, Carlos!" The boy walked over to his tan friend and did their handshake. "And you must be Corey. Hi, I'm James," He said as he turned from Carlos to Corey._

"_Nice to meet you, but um…how'd you know my name?"_

"_Oh, that's because Carlos couldn't stop talking about you-,"_

"_Hey, James, is our table ready yet?" Carlos interrupted with his cheeks heating up of embarrassment._

_James chuckled and nodded, "Yea, Carlos. Follow me, guys," He turned around and started walking toward the back of the ice cream shop. James and Carlos smiled and waved to some of the customers they knew. When they finally arrived at their booth, Carlos moved to the side and let Corey slide in first. Once both boys were seated, James dropped two menus on their table._

"_I'll give you guys some time to look through the menu. I'll be back in about ten minutes," James told them before he left their table. As soon as he left the table,_ _Carlos instinctively threw his arm around Corey's shoulders as. Corey smiled and raised an eyebrow._

"_Do always put your arm around your dates?"_

_Carlos smirked, "No. Just the important ones,"_

"_Oh. And how many important ones are there?"_

"_Including you? One," Corey looked down as he felt a blush coming to his cheeks. Carlos chuckled and quickly placed a kiss on Corey's cheek, which made his cheeks blush harder._

"_You know what I noticed?" Carlos asked._

"_What?" Corey looked up at his date._

"_You look very cute when you blush,"_

"_Carlos!"_

_After much laughing, flirting, and blushing, mostly on Corey's part, they were finally ready to order. They ordered one large hot fudge sundae and two spoons. Corey noticed Carlos staring at him as he raised one of the spoons to his mouth._

"_What's wrong?" He asked him._

"_Nothing," Carlos replied, "I just wanna see your face when you have your first taste of the best hot fudge sundae in the world,"_

"_Carlos, it's just a sundae,"_

"_Wrong. It's not __**just**_ _a sundae. It's the __**best**__ sundae ever- You know what? I should record this!" The hyper Latino placed his spoon in the bowl and quickly snatched his phone from his pocket. He clicked the camera button and aimed it at Corey._

"_Okay. I'm ready," He said as he clicked the record button._

_Corey rolled his eyes and brought the spoon back up to his mouth. His swiftly put the spoon in his mouth and slid it out. His eyes closed as the taste of the ice cream spread around on his taste buds._

"_Mmmmm," He moaned. Since his eyes were closed, he mentally rolled his eyes as he heard Carlos laugh._

"_Amazing right?" He opened his eyes and smirked at the taller boy._

"_Shut up," _

_After another large bowl of hot fudge sundae and a full jar of cherries, Carlos paid James and slid out of the booth. When Corey got out, he grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He gave the shorter boy a smile and a wink as he led them out of the ice cream shop. The ride back to Corey's house was filled with comfortable silence and Carlos' right hand held by Corey's left hand. Like a gentleman, Carlos walked Corey up to his front door. He stopped at the door and turned to Corey so they were facing each other. He reached forward and grabbed Corey's other hand._

"_I had a lot of fun tonight, Corey,"_

"_So did I, Carlos," A couple of moments of silence passed before Corey broke it. "Well, I guess I better go in," He started to remove his hands from Carlos'._

"_Wait! Before you go in, I wanted to know if you'd go out with me again,"_

"_Sure. When?"_

"_Um, tomorrow at two. We can go to the park that's by the ice cream shop,"_

"_Okay. I'll see you then," They reluctantly let go of each other's hands so Corey could go in. He opened the door and walked in. Before he closed the door, he turned back around and looked at Carlos._

"_Goodnight, Carlos,"_

"_Goodnight, Corey,"_

_**Flashback**_

Corey stuffed his car keys inside his pocket as he walked up to the ice cream shop door. He walked in and his eyes searched all over. He was about to give up on looking until he decided to go to the booth Carlos and him had their first date. On his way over, he waved to the people he recognized from the many times him and Carlos have been there. He smiled when he saw James' sandy brown hair. He rushed over and sat on the opposite side of James.

"Where's my next clue?" He blurted as soon as he sat down.

"Well, hi to you, too. And happy birthday!" The taller boy laughed at his friend's eagerness.

"Oh, yeah. Hey, James, thanks. Now where's my clue?" James rolled his eyes as he pulled a medium sized box from his lap and placed it on the table.

"Happy birthday, Corey," He said as Corey picked up the box. He took off the lid and smiled at the frame picture that lied in the box. He picked it up and ran his fingertips over the 'I'll Always Love You' that was written on the frame.

"This was the day we had our first kiss," He whispered. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he felt a piece of paper on the back of the frame. He turned it around and smirked.

'_If only the feeling of the first kiss could last forever…'_

_From the first day I met you, I fell in love with you, not just for your looks, but your personality. Even if we didn't kiss every day, and I'm not suggesting that we shouldn't ;), I'd still love you because I love you for what's inside of you. I'll always remember our first kiss. I'll never forget when or where it happened. That's where your next clue is being held by Shay._ _You're so close to the next clue, babe! See you soon!_

_Love,_

_Carlos'_

"Oh! And this card is from me. Happy Birthday," James handed Corey a light blue envelope.

"Thanks, James. I'll see you later!" Corey took the card and placed the framed photo back in the box. Both boys got up from the booth and shared a short hug before Corey left the shop. He unlocked his car and placed the box and card on the passenger's seat. Instead of driving, he decided to walk to the park where they had their first kiss. It was only about a ten minute walk from the ice cream shop. He locked his car and started his way down the block. He started thinking about his and Carlos' first kiss when he ran his hands over the green braided bracelet Carlos gave to him the same day they shared their first kiss.

_**Flashback**_

"_So you __**really**__ hate ketchup?" _

"_Yes! I can't stand it! It's just so red and…ketchupy!"_

_Corey stopped walking and turned to face Carlos. He raised his eyebrow._

"_Ketchupy? Is that even a real word?"_

"_Nope, but I don't care. I make up words because I'm cool like that,"_

"_Or maybe just dorky like that," Carlos' eyes widened and his fingers wiggled at his sides._

"_Oh, you're gonna get it,"_

"_Oh yeah? What are you gonna do?" Corey asked as he crossed his arms over his chest._

"_This," Carlos smirked and pushed his wiggling fingers to Corey's sides, successfully tickling the shorter boy. Corey threw his head back as laughs and giggles left his throat._

"_Ca-Car-Carl-los! St-stop!" His eyes were closed shut from laughing too hard._

"_I'll stop tickling you, if you say I'm not a dork,"_

"_O-ok-ay! You're no-not a do-dork!" Carlos removed his hands from Corey's sides and smiled in victory._

"_That's more like it,"_

"_You're a nerd," Corey blurted before he sped off toward the park. He laughed from hearing Carlos screaming in the background while chasing after him. He deliberately slowed down as he ran in front of the swings. He felt arms wrap around his waist. He screamed when he was lifted off the ground._

"_Carlos! Put me down!" Carlos spun them around with Corey's back to his chest. After a few more spins, he slowly let Corey down and turned him around so they were face to face. They were close enough that their lips were at least two inches apart._

"_Corey?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_Can I kiss you?_

"_Yea," With that, Carlos leaned in the rest of the way and placed his lips against Corey's. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer to his chest. Corey wrapped his arms around Carlos' neck trapped his fingers in the raven-like hair. The taller boy pushed Corey's back against one of the poles of the swing set. He moved his hands from Corey's waist, up his sides, and followed his arms until he reached his wrist. He pulled Corey's left wrist from his hair and pulled away._

"_What's wrong?" The shorter boy asked._

"_Nothing. I just want to give you something," The Latino reached into his back pocket and pulled out a light green braided bracelet. "I want you to have this. It shows that you're mine- well, if you wanna be mine,"_

"_Of course I wanna be yours, Carlos," Both boys smiled and leaned in to reconnect their lips._

_**Flashback**_

"Ugh!" Corey grunted as a weight suddenly appeared on his back.

"Happy Birthday, Sweetie Pie!" Shay laughed in his ear as she jumped on his back.

"Shay! I know we're like best friends and everything, but can you please get off of my back!" He told her. She giggled and placed herself back on the ground.

"Sorry, Sweetie Pie. Anyway, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled as she hugged him normally.

"Thank you, Shay," He laughed as he hugged back.

They pulled away and Shay picked up a white paper bag from the ground, "This is Carlos' present to you. It was his idea, but I helped him dress it," She smiled as held out the bag for him to take. He took it from Shay and peeked in it.

"Aw!" He cried, "It's a bear version of Carlos!" He pulled the caramel colored fur bear and set the bag on the ground. He held the bear in both hands as he looked over it. The bear version of Carlos was dressed in black skinny jeans, light blue Converses, blue two toned shirt, and a Superman cap turned backwards. It even had a small mole below his bottom lip on the left side. He turned it around to see the back and saw a white envelope sticking out of the cap.

"Is this my next clue?"

"Yea. Well, kinda sorta. Just open it," He slipped the card out of the cap and gave the bear to Shay to hold. Inside was a white card with Carlos' slightly messy handwriting.

'_I wrote your name in the sky, but the wind blew it away. I wrote your name in the sand, but the waves washed it away. I wrote your name in my heart and forever it will stay._

_Meet me at your dream date location for your grand prize._

_Love,_

_Carlos'_

"This is it?" Corey asked. Shay nodded her head as she placed the bear back in the bag. She picked it up and placed her hand in front of Corey.

"I need your car keys,"

"Why?"

"So I can drop your car off at you and Carlos' house then walk back to mine," She explained.

"How am I supposed to get to the next place?"

"Look behind you," He turned around and saw a black car with a driver standing by the passenger's side. He waved and tipped his hat.

"Carlos got me a driver?" He smiled.

"Yup. It was my idea. Now hurry up and gimme your keys so you can go see the amazing present your boyfriend got you!"

He dug his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to Shay. She placed them in her jacket pocket and gave the bag back to Corey. Before she walked away, she threw her arms around his neck and hugged him.

"Happy Birthday, Corey, I know you're gonna love your present,"

"Thanks, Shay. I'll call you later and tell you how it goes," She pulled away and waved before walking to Corey's car. The birthday boy turned around and walked toward the car Carlos hired.

"Where would you like to go this evening, Sir?"

"To the beach please,"

Corey stepped out of the black car and looked at the scene in front of him. A couple of feet away was his boyfriend, decked out in a white dress shirt, rolled up black jeans, and a black and gray vest, standing beside an elegantly decorated table with two plates covered by silver tops.

"Carlos?" He called out.

"Happy birthday, baby," Carlos soon found himself holding his boyfriend tight against his chest.

"You're amazing. You know that?" Corey whispered. He smiled when he felt Carlos' chest vibrate with laughter.

"I've been told that once before,"

"Well, you need to be told that all the time. Carlos, you didn't have to this,"

"Yes, I did. When you love someone you'd do anything to make every day special for them. I have one more present for you, Corey," The shorter boy pulled away from Carlos' chest and looked up at him. Carlos reached behind him and picked up a small white box. He opened it and showed it to Corey.

"Carlos…is that?"

"No, it's not. When I do pop the question, it's gonna be more awesome than a scavenger hunt. This is a promise ring," He pulled the golden ring out of the white box and held it between his fingers, "With this ring, I promise to always do my best to make you happy. Of course I plan on marrying you one day and soon, but until then I want you to have this ring as a reminder of how much I love you. In fact, think of it as a pre-engagement ring," He took Corey's left hand and slipped the ring on his ring finger. The birthday boy ran his fingers over the '_I Love You' _that was engraved on the ring.

"I love you, too, Carlos," Smiling, the taller boy leaned down and pressed his lips against his boyfriend's.

"Happy Birthday, baby,"

**A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY, COREY! I hope you and all the other readers enjoyed!**


End file.
